


Idle hands

by blueharlequin



Series: Bits and Pieces of Things [15]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Crack, M/M, May Be Expanded Upon, On Hiatus, Opposites Attract, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki makes Steve an offer he can’t refuse. He will stop attacking the city if Steve will keep him distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle hands

Steve noticed that Loki seemed bored whenever he attacked them. It was almost like he had nothing better to. He managed to confront Loki alone one day on a rooftop. “Let’s make a deal Captain Rogers. You keep me entertained and I will stop attacking your city.”

Steve felt the god’s eyes rake over him and the super soldier blushed uncontrollably. There wasn’t a doubt about his meaning. He narrowed his eyes, “I'm not for sale.”

The God of Mischief smirked. “Why Captain you mistake me, I'm merely asking you out on a date.” The blond's eyes narrowed further but he nodded indicating the Trickster should continue. The god tilted his head in contemplation, “Meet with me, alone, at a place of your choosing and convince me that this,” he gestured to the destruction going on around them, “is unnecessary. It is just to talk, but be warned. If you do not keep me engaged I might get … bored.” Loki had walked up to him at this point and Steve realized that he was unable to move, if from the god’s magic or something else he didn’t know. He shivered as Loki crowded into his personal space and whispered in his ear, “I trust you know this tryst is to be private.” With that the villain disappeared along with all the damage, everything around him returned to normal.

Steve ran over to the edge of the building and looked down into the street, the rest of the team was standing around looking baffled. Tony threw his arms out in a ‘what the hell’ gesture and Steve just shrugged.


End file.
